Optical systems are increasingly being used for a variety applications such as communications and communications between electrical devices. These networks make use of receivers that receive optical signals and use these optical signals to generate an electrical output. It is generally desirable to reduce the size of these receivers. However, optical systems use optical signals having differing strengths. It is desirable for a receiver to be usable with a variety of optical systems. As a result, there is a need for a compact receiver that can be employed with a variety of different signal strengths.